At present, in particular, in a data processing device such as a mobile personal digital assistant (PDA) or a mobile phone terminal, a touch panel capable of executing an image display operation and a touch manipulation is widely used. Various data processing devices using such a touch panel have been proposed.
For example, an invention that provides a manipulation display unit including a touch panel or the like which has multiple functions but is easy for users to manipulate, a manipulation displaying method, and a manipulation displaying program has already been filed.
The data processing device is a manipulation display unit that displays the icons and keys of an image forming apparatus and receives the settings of operation conditions through manipulations from the user. The data processing device includes a touch panel for displaying icons and the like, in which a basic screen for displaying predetermined icons and the like and a simple screen for displaying a smaller number of icons and the like than predetermined operation condition items displayed on the basic screen are interchangeably displayed on the touch panel (for example, see Patent Document 1).
Moreover, an invention that enables users to easily call a function setting menu, for example, and performs function settings smoothly and quickly while effectively using a display screen has already been filed. In the data processing device, a control unit displays a dial lock/secret mode setting notifying icon and the like on an upper border region of a display screen while a standby screen is displayed in a main display region and displays a vibrator setting notifying icon and the like on a lower border region of the display screen.
When a user manipulates a cursor key, selects the vibrator setting notifying icon, for example, and presses an OK key, the control unit displays a vibrator setting menu on the main display region.
Here, when the user manipulates the cursor key and selects OFF, for example, and presses the OK key, the control unit rewrites the setting contents stored in a storage unit (for example, see Patent Document 2).